Benutzer Blog:Schnuffel97/Die Gemeinschaft der Magier – eine mittelalterliche Gesellschaft?
Der folgende Text stammt aus einem Diskussionsbeitrag vom 23.10.2017. Mittelalter. Die Hexenverfolgung ist im vollen Gange, Frauen werden ertränkt, verbrannt oder durch sonstige Grausamkeiten ums Leben Gebracht. Die Hexen und Zauberer Europas verstecken sich oder ihre Fähigkeiten, um den Maschen des Terrors zu entgehen. Magier und Nichtmagier haben kaum noch Kontakt zueinander. Spätestens ab dem Jahr 1692 wird dieser Trend weltweit durchgesetzt. Das „Internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie“ sorgt u. a. dafür, dass magische Wesen und Gegenstände optisch aus dem Alltag der Muggel verschwinden, magische Anwendungen vor Muggeln verboten werden und Großveranstaltungen nur unter Muggelabwehrzaubern stattfinden. Das treibt den Keil natürlich noch tiefer in die Kluft zwischen Muggel und Zauberer. Eine Parallelgesellschaft entsteht. Entsprechend entwickeln sich die Gesellschaften auch sehr getrennt voneinander. Einige Dinge der Zaubererwelt, die mit der Muggelwelt in Verbindung stehen, wurden mit der Zeit „angepasst“. Dazu zählen zum Beispiel der Hogwarts-Express oder auch die Telefonzelle als Besuchereingang ins Ministerium. Aber abgesehen davon haben die Zauberer eigentlich keinen Plan, was bei den Muggeln abgeht. Sie kennen keine geschlossenen Kamine, können selten Auto fahren und kommen nicht einmal mit Muggelgeld klar. Diese Unwissenheit führt teilweise zu sehr witzigen Situationen in den Büchern, etwa als Ron bei Onkel Vernon anruft und lautstark durch die Leitung brüllt, oder als die Weasleys einen Brief verschicken, der über und über mit Briefmarken zugeklebt ist (mit Ausnahme des Adressfeldes). Die Unkenntnis über Muggelkamine führt sogar dazu, dass Arthur Weasley die Vernagelung bei den Dursleys wegsprengen muss, um nach der Reise mit Flohpulver überhaupt heraus zu kommen – deren Begeisterung war natürlich entsprechend gering. Auch kommt es zu sehr interessanten Wortneuschöpfungen in vielen Büchern: „Ecklektisch“, „Feleton“, „Trolltreppen“ und „Ekelzitrität“ sind nur einige davon. Außerdem haben die Magier einen sehr eigentümlichen Modegeschmack entwickelt und wissen meist überhaupt nicht, wie man sich eigentlich muggelfreundlich kleidet. Dies wird vor allem bei der Quidditch-WM sichtbar. Der einzige Muggel auf dem Zeltplatz, Mr. Roberts, braucht angesichts der merkwürdigen Kleidungs-zusammenstellungen 10 Gedächtniszauber am Tag, um bei Laune zu bleiben. Selbst Barty Crouch, der strikt für die Einhaltung von Regeln ist, bleibt nicht ganz unauffällig. Mit seinem tadellosen Anzug hätte er „als Filialleiter einer Bank … durchgehen können“ – aber nicht als Besucher eines Campingplatzes (HP IV, S. 97). Da kann man schon mal die Frage in den Raum werfen, ob die magische Gesellschaft ihr demonstratives Desinteresse an der Muggelwelt vielleicht noch einmal überdenken sollte. Wenn man sieht, wie viel Aufwand es gekostet hat einen Muggel bei Laune zu halten, kann man sich leicht vorstellen, wie schwierig es bei hunderten von ihnen wird. Und alles nur, weil die Zauberer es einfach nicht auf die Reihe kriegen sich vernünftig zu integrieren. Das könnte der Geheimhaltung am Ende noch mal gewaltig auf die Füße fallen… Aber neben der Mode hat sich auch das Verständnis von Politik, Erziehung und Sicherheit seit den Jahren des Mittelalters sehr verschieden entwickelt. In mancherlei Hinsicht sind die Zauberer sehr fortschrittlich gewesen: laut Pottermore wird bereits seit 1707 der Zaubereiminister demokratisch gewählt. Das war bereits vor der französischen Revolution! Bei anderen Dingen herrschen aber teilweise noch ziemlich rückschrittliche Bedingungen. Dazu gibt es einige Beispiele: - Die Schüler von Hogwarts schreiben mit Feder und Tinte auf Pergament. Ist zwar für uns ganz cool, weil es halt was komplett anderes ist, aber für längere Texte finde ich einen Füller oder Kugelschreiber doch wesentlich komfortabler. - Bevor Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde, gab es in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts offenen Zugang zu Büchern über Schwarze Magie. Das wäre hierzulande einer Anleitung einer Rohrbombe gleichzusetzen – mindestens. - Filch erinnert sich gerne zurück an Zeiten, als alle möglichen Foltermethoden der Bestrafung von Schülern dienten – das kann also auch nicht so lange her sein. Stattdessen schickt man jetzt die Schüler für Strafarbeiten in den verbotenen Wald, wo es nur so von Werwölfen und Acrumantulas wimmelt. - Quidditch stammt aus der Zeit des Mittelalters, hat aber an seiner Brutalität nicht viel verloren. Klar, die magischen Behandlungsmethoden lassen sicherlich viel Spielraum für Verletzungen zu, aber einen steinharten Klatscher mit voller Wucht abzubekommen und dann metertief vom Besen zu fallen ist für den Moment sicher alles andere als angenehm. Wenigstens ist das in Hogwarts freiwillig. - Insgesamt betrachtet ist Hogwarts ein sehr unsicherer Ort. Immerhin, die Treppen haben Geländer, aber fehlende Stufen ohne Kennzeichnung und ungesicherte Richtungswechsel der Treppen würde der TÜV wohl niemals zulassen. Was ich aber sehr ungeheuerlich finde und was mich auch zu diesem Text motiviert hat, ist die gängige Bestrafungsmethode, den Kuss des Dementors durchzuführen. Der Mensch ist ja schon ohne Zauberei unglaublich gerissen bei der Erfindung von Foltermethoden. Da reicht schon allein ein Blick auf die mittelalterlichen Methoden des Pfählens und Räderns oder auch auf die antike Kreuzigung. Aber bei all dem körperlichen Leiden bleibt immerhin die Hoffnung auf eine Art Leben nach dem Tod, auf das Weiterleben der Seele nach dem körperlichen Ableben. Das ist aber beim Kuss des Dementors nicht so. Auf Anordnung des Ministeriums nimmt er die Seele des Menschen in sich auf. Was genau damit passiert wissen wir nicht, aber das was bekannt ist macht nicht viel Hoffnung auf ein „Ruhe in Frieden“. Das erscheint mir wesentlich schlimmer als mittelalterliche Foltermethoden. Da muss man sich natürlich fragen, ob ein Mensch so etwas überhaupt verdienen kann. Mal abgesehen von der Gefahr eines Justizirrtums, durch den Sirius Black beinahe dieses Schicksal erlitten hätte, frage ich mich das auch bei offensichtlich Schuldigen. Barty Crouch Jr starb auf diese Weise, Harry hatte ein ähnliches Schicksal für Peter Pettigrew vorgeschlagen. Leuten wie Bellatrix und Voldemort hätte sicherlich auch ein solches Ende bevor gestanden, wenn man sie gefasst hätte. Darf man ihnen wirklich das Leben nach dem Tod nehmen, sofern es dies gibt? Das ist eine Frage, die sich nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts scheinbar von selbst erledigt hat. J. K. Rowling hat bestätigt, dass der Einsatz von Dementoren generell abgeschafft wurde. Aber sonst hat man als Außenstehender fast den Eindruck, dass sich die Gesellschaft der Magier seit dem Mittelalter kaum weiterentwickelt hat. Damit ist sie natürlich etwas einschüchternd, aber auch sehr spannend und aufregend für uns. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Diskussionsbeitrag